Max the Goddess
by BetrayingWings
Summary: The flock kicks Max out and she has an expiration date. When she finds out she's a goddess, and gets a cabin at camp half-blood. But what happens when the flock comes to camp half-blood? Been overused and a little like my first one.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

*BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP*

My alarm clock blared through my sleep, waking me up right in the middle of poisoning all the Erasers in their sleep. Don't ask me why I'm dreaming that, truth be told, I have no idea. Guess I just really hate those Erasers. I looked out of the large window next to my bed. Ya, bed. The Flock and I were settled down in a medium sized house out in the country somewhere in Colorado.

My room was painted blue and red and had the huge window I just mentioned along with a small desk, an even smaller closet, a queen sized bed with green comforters and a little bathroom attached. We all had one. Maybe not so small.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. With them still closed I put my feet firmly on the ground and stood up. I slowly stumbled over to my closet, opened it up, and grabbed some random clothes. I walked over to my bathroom and threw open the door.

I yawned as I turned up the shower to full heat and stepped in, after I got out of my clothes of course. I hummed as I washed my hair. The shower only went up to about 120 so it wasn't as hot as I liked it but still a nice heat.

Soon I was done with my shower and wrapped a towel around my body before brushing my hair over my left shoulder, I caught a flash of something black on my neck and turned to see what it was. *Stupid Max!* I thought to myself before turning left and looking in the mirror to see it I couldn't really see much just a small '10. I then remembered about the small pocket mirror in one of my drawers.

I squatted down and opened one up. Quickly I swiped it out and turned so my neck was facing the larger mirror. Angling the pocket mirror I saw what was on my neck and dropped my mirror. It was an expiration date. I picked up the dropped mirror with shaking hands and angled it just right once again.

My thoughts about what was on my neck was confirmed. It said: 8-2-10. That was in 4 days not counting today, the 29th.

I heard a small knock on my door.

"Max, you okay?" Fang asked.

"Ya." I squeaked, sounding quite unlike myself.

"Okay..." Fang said uncertainly before leaving.

I sighed and slid down on the wall. I wanted to cry but I couldn't do that, I was Maximum Ride, the invincible, the all powerful, the...dead in four days. I sighed again and stood up. I just had to face the world. I put on my tank top but also put a hoodie on over, keeping my hair down. I also had some ripped jeans and toe socks, not even bothering to put on my normal converse.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and sulked over to Nudges room. By now it was 9 o'clock. Usually I woke everyone up around 8 but, well, I had some issues this morning.

"Nudge, Nudge! Wake up!" I said shaking her a little before walking out.

Remembering Angel I threw up some mind blocks. I then walked downstairs and glumly sat at the table, just staring into space and randomly drawing on the table with my finger.

I heard a cough and my head snapped up. The Flock stood around looking angry.

"Hi guys." I said gloomily.

"Max we want you out." Angel said firmly.

"Okay..." I said looking back down before quickly snapping my head back up, just comprehending what she said, "Wait, what?!"

"See guys," Nudge whispered, "She's not herself."

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" I said standing up so fast I knocked over the chair I was sitting on. I had an angry/confused look on my face.

"No Max," Gazzy said, "you've been extremely unlike yourself for days!"

Days? I was just funked up today!

"What do you mean 'days'?" I questioned.

"Duh!" Iggy said, his blind eyes hitting about an inch above my head, "You've been cooped up in your room, rarely let us in on anything, and you're so quiet."

"Ya," Fang said, I whipped around to look at him, was he going against me too? "And just today you're wearing a hoodie, your hair down, and no shoes."

"In fact," Angel said, stepping up to the platform, "for all we know maybe you aren't Max."

Everyone started nodding and agreeing. My eyes were brimmed with tears and some were even overflowing. Gosh about 2 hours ago I was promising myself that I wouldn't cry and here I was doing it.

"F-fine." I stuttered, my vision blurred with tears, "But here's a parting gift."

I then proceeded to pull off my hoodie and lift up my hair, showing off my expiration date.

"Max!" Gazzy said.

"We didn't know!" Nudge exclaimed. They all had looks of horror on their face, except for Iggy of course.

"What? What?" The blind pyro in question asked.

"Expiration date Ig, I'm dead in 4 days." I said sadly.

"Max..." Angel said quietly, reaching out.

"No," I said, "You've already made your decision, I've already made mine."

With that I jumped out of the window and super soniced out of Colorado, promising myself if I ever saw them again I would kill them for assumptions and accusing me with no proof what-so-ever.

4 Days Later

Today was my dying day, 8-2-10. I decided to spend my last day flying. As it turned out I was in New York and just soaring around, enjoying the feeling of flying. All of a sudden I heard the revving of a car engine. I must be dying already I thought since I was about 1,000 feet up in the air.

Then a bright orange yellow flying car pulled up next to me. The window rolled down and let me tell you, the guy behind that window was H-O-T-T! He had golden blond hair, a beautiful dazzling white smile that should have a CAUTION! LOOKING DIRECTLY AT SMILE MAY CAUSE BLINDNESS! He also had golden eyes as I found out as soon as he took his shades off.

He smiled a winning smile at me.

"Do you wanna live forever?" He asked. Well, hot guy in a flying car, what do I have to lose?

"Sure." I said.

"Then get in!" He said ushering me into his hot ride.

Wonder how this is gonna turn out...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tis I! The great and powerful Luna! Here to bring you, drum role please... *ratta tat tat* CHAPTER 2 OF MAX THE GODDESS! So, you know, read it, if that's okay with you._**

* * *

Max's POV

Okay, when a hot guy in a hot ride comes up to you in said hot ride while you're 1,000 feet up in the air, you're going to wonder how he got up there.

When I got into the flying car (no idea what model, think its a Ferrari.) it was a pretty dang nice car. The dude, I'm dubbing him Mr. Hot Stuff, is just jamming out to Nirvana and blasting the AC.

"Okay, okay," Mr. Hot Stuff said, taking a break from his jams, "you're Maximum Ride right?" The car was speeding along the hig- I mean sky.

"Umm... Ya? And who are you?" I asked looking pointedly at him.

"Only the most radical, epic, extremely awesome god ever!" He shouted. I looked at him in a 'that really didn't answer my question' sort of way. He sighed as if he was used to it all the time, "I'm Apollo."

"Cool name," I rushed, "Now, Apollo, am I dead?"

"Far from it my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know those Greek legends and myths? Like gods and goddesses?"

"Yaaa..." I said slowly.

"Well they're all true." He said firmly.

"What?"

"Here, let me explain. So there's this thing called the 'flame of the west' or was it the 'flame of the east'? Ahhh...whatever. Anyways so, like, it started in Greece and sort of spread out all over the place. It was in Rome, France, Spain, just about everywhere! Wherever Western culture is strongest, that's where it moves and it takes us with it! I mean you have our architecture all around, just look closely and you'll see! And ya."

"Okay..." I was starting to think 'maybe this guy is crazy' but then again I'm in a freaking flying car!

We sat the rest of the ride in silence, Apollo whistling to some Everclear song and me just looking out the window.

When I finally noticed we stopped I looked around. Whoa.

This place was like a floating mountain! It was totally Greek style. It have pavilions, markets, arenas, statues, and all sorts of other stuff held by these lard ass columns.

Apollo was already halfway up the mountain before I noticed he was gone and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, Apollo, dude. Where are we going?" I asked as a girl with a Greek style tunic and long black hair offered me some grapes.

"You'll see." He said mischievously. Okay very untrustworthy dude.

Soon we were on top of the mountain. I quickly turned and just stared out at the view. It was beautiful, or as beautiful as a miniature normal Grecian town could get, especially with goat men running around.

When I turned back to Apollo he wasn't there.

"Apollo? APOLLO!" I screamed. I sighed, yet again someone left me behind. I decided to look for the dweeb -the hot dweeb- and went into this huge columned building, it was about three times the size (length wise height wise and width wise) as the Parthenon in Greece, or wherever it was. I stepped in and nearly passed out in shock. In front of me were 12 giants in 12 giant thrones. I gulped and stepped in.

There was that douche Apollo, except now he was 20 feet tall and sitting in a freaking LIGHT CHAIR!

"Ahh! Welcome my daughter!" I looked around to find the source of the thunderous voice.

Some dude in a pinstripe suit, with a grayish beard and eyes to match the voice shrunk down to human size and embraced me in a hug. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

"You aren't my dad." I said when he finally let me go.

"But yet, I am. I let you're 'father' " he made quotes around father, "Jeb have you as I would prefer for you to live a normal life!"

"Phs." I scoffed, "Ya 'normal' "

Thunder Man rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now you are back on Olympus once again! We need you as a goddess!"

"Of what?" I said suspiciously.

Thunder Man seemed exasperated, good. Maxie likey.

"Of mutations and aviation! And of course animals."

"Why animals?" I said confused.

"Well Pan, the god of nature, died a few years ago, for sure this time, and we need a new god and/or goddess to watch over them." He said it as if I were five.

"Why don't you have Grapevines -I pointed to a chubby man in a Hawaiian shirt sitting on a throne of, you guessed it, grapevines- or maybe Miss Nature over there-I then pointed to a naturey looking girl on a throne of flowers and plants-do the job?"

"Because! They already have important jobs!"

"And that's Dionysius to you young lady!" Grapevines said in a nasally voice.

"Ya whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Listen Maximum. Do you want this or not?" Thunder Pants said.

"Hmmm..." I said as if considering the offer, "sure it'll be fun."

Thunder Man sighed and held out his hand, I took it.

"Okay, now repeat after me, 'I ,Maximum Ride, wish to become goddess of mutations, aviation, and animals, and to follow and keep the Greek order and help protect Olympus'."

"I, Maximum Ride, wish to become goddess of mutations, aviation, and animals, and to follow and keep the Greek order and to help protect Olympus."

I suddenly felt a warm tingly feeling inside of me and a burst of light shot out from inside me, surrounding me in it.

When the light finally died down I looked at myself I was wearing a Greek tunic -duh- and gladiator sandals. My hair was probably up in a Grecian fashion with beads and curls everywhere and I probably had on makeup. Gag me with a spoon, please!

Suddenly a 13th throne appeared and Thunder Dude stood back to his 20 foot size.

"All hail Maximum Ride!" He cheered, "The 13th Olympian!"

**So...What do ya think? Sorry I made Max go so willingly, but my computer is driving me loco. And Hades isn't technically an Olympian since he's only allowed on Olympus during winter! Sorry bros. next chapter is taking place in the present year of 2013.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! It's Loony Luna here with chapter three, enjoy.**

Max's POV

So now I'm a goddess. Joy. Now Thunder Head who claimed he was my father was actually Zeus the king of the gods and the god of the sky. Don't let his high and mightiness scare you though, he was actually a big softie.

Poseidon, my uncle, was Pitchfork Dude and believe me, if you had a god sized salad, you could use his big fork, or like whatever it was called. He's nice enough and pretty funny, I visit his underwater realm about once a month to take care of some of the underwater animals.

Uncle Hades was literally Hell Boy. Or maybe Hell Man. Hell Boy was cousin Nico. Don't think this is a story where I date Nico or Percy, eww they're my cousins. Anyways Hades may seem big and scary, but I apparently 'saved his sacred animal' so now I go to Hell for tea every Saturday.

Ares was an asshole. He thought he could take me on but I kicked him in the face and he was down within minutes, and he still thinks he can take me on. Queue eye roll.

Apollo was still 100% hot. Even though he's pretty much my brother I still have a little crush on him, then again everybody does.

Hephaestus was a big beefy sweetie. He was really nice and let me help with building weapons and a chariot! Rawr!

Grape Vines is, in fact, Dionysius. We had a brother-sister relationship. Sometimes we were nice to each other and sometimes we hated each other. Lets just say its mainly the latter.

Hermes is like a bug. Buzzing around in your business. He's nice enough and went through the process of being turned into a god just like me. But that was, like, over 3,000 years ago, when people believed in multiple gods and not just one. So his info didn't really help.

Miss Nature's name is actually Demeter, she's the goddess of the harvest and is obsessed with cereal. Anytime I'm walking by 'don't forget to eat your cereal!' Gosh did that woman ever give it a rest? She even pestered me in the Underworld when I was trying to enjoy my green tea with the Hell family.

Aphrodite was Miss Perfect. Literally. I had to duck away whenever she walked by in case she decided that my 'beautiful platinum hair of a superstar' needed a styling. I admit I had become a little more girly but oh no, I'm not doing that. My hair and eyes changed color, my hair was platinum blonde but don't let that fool you. One of my eyes was purple and the other was gold. That's called like heterochromia or something.

Athena was smart, I'll give her that, but not smart enough to know not to disturb me when I'm with the animals, she was hovering over me like Hermes usually does, so I picked up a spider and shoved it in her face. She shrieked like a little girl and ran away. It may have been a little cruel, but she was annoying the crap out of me, I'm still extremely short tempered.

Artemis was probably my favorite god/goddess. She and I would just hang out and shoot bow and shit like that. Once she let me pull the moon with her and it was awesome. We would go out into the woods and just hang, not really doing anything.

Hmm...I feel like I'm forgetting someone...OH YA! The Bitch Queen herself.

Hera got on my bad side about a month after I was turned into a goddess. I already didn't really like her before than but still.  
So I was nursing a golden tiger because its mother died. These tigers were very rare and tigers were my scared animal, so we got along really well.

Anyways I'm just sitting in the woods, minding my own business in a blue puffy dress and Hera just marches up. 'What are you doing?' And I just look up at her and say 'nursing this tiger.' And then -get this!- she picks up this rare tiger cub only about 30 in the world, most in captivity, and throws it across the clearing. Oh no. No one messes with my animals! I stood up to her height, I'm in fact taller than her and I slapped her. That may not seem so intense, but I have super strength so she went flying deeper into the woods. 'No one messes with rare tiger cubs bitch!' I shriek at her. And then I pick up the little cub and healed its BROKEN BONES! And that's why I hate her.

Even though I'm really protective and always with my animals -okay they aren't mine but I'm the goddess of them- but I still watch out for mutants. I've already destroyed all the ITEX's and schools, but sometimes clumsy mutants needed help, so I popped over to help them and then popped back.

My life is pretty leisurely, and today I'm going down to camp Half-Blood for a week to see how my cabin's doing. Then I'm going over to camp Jupiter. I'm the same in both Greek and Roman form. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you. It's been three years since Mr. Hot Stuff A.K.A. Apollo picked me up in his flying Ferrari A.K.A. the pimped up sun. Ya, it all goes by so fast. Queue eye roll once again.

I went to grab a sick Golden Tiger and ran to say goodbye to daddy dearest. Then quickly called Hades -did you know they get great cell service in hell?- and told him I may be a little late tomorrow. Then I put on a dress, yes dress. It was a short white one and was more like a long shirt, only went about 1/3 down my thigh. So I threw some white shorts on under neath. Hope I don't get my period! Haha haha haha ha- stop laughing gods don't get periods.

I threw open my wings. They were pure white -like a perfect cloud- and had specks of silver and gold.

I then proceeded to fly down to the Camp, just at a leisurely pac- er wing beats? I don't really know.

I reached the camp quickly and lightly landed on my feet, holding the now sleeping tiger in my arms. I was barefoot, but then again I always was. I was very light footed and practically walked on my toes. I quickly strode over to the Big House to see Chiron and good ole 'Mr. D'. Queue yet another eye roll. Wow these things are really popular.

"Grape Man!" I said. My voice had also gotten more feminine and now sounded like a bell tinkling through the air, or so I've been told.

"Oh, hello Maximum." D said grumpily.

"Aww D..." I said with fake empathy,"do you wanna pet a tiger? Ooh, I can call over a Liger!"

"A what?"

"A Liger. A male lion mixed with a female tigress...I think." I said.

"I'll just pet the tiger." He said.

"Okay, but be carful, it's teething and has a cold." With that I set the little guy on his lap and went over to talk to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron!" I shouted over at the camp director.

"Oh, Miss Maximum, great to see you again!" Chiron said cheerily, "I assume you're here to check on the progress of your cabin?"

"You got it my centaur friend." I said cheerily and then skipped back into the room I left Dionysius and the tiger cub.

D was staring at the cub appalled and he had tiger boogies on his Hawaiian patterned shirt.

"Aww...he sneezed on you!" I said, "How adorable!"

"Yes, adorable. Nothing cuter than a sick tiger sneezing on you." He said sarcastically.

"Exactly." I said, then I grabbed the little tiger and ran out the door, "Later Dionysius!" A big thunder boom rolled across the sky.

"Ah come on dad! It's just us!" I yelled at the sky, doubting Zeus actually heard me.

I giggled and started to running, my dress fluttering behind me as much as it could.

I quickly reached my cabin and looked at it. It was made of bamboo and had birds engraved on the left and right of the door. The grass was cut and well groomed and there were all sorts of animals on it. And tigers. Lots of tigers. I smiled at them and walked to the door, there wasn't a path, just well kept cut grass and a pond.

I stepped into the little cabin. This also isn't a story where my cabin is super high tech and everyone gets their own room. Nope. It seems that everyone forgets that technology sends a vibe out for monsters as if saying 'hey mr. Hydra! I'm right here come eat me!' No my cabin had some bunks a bookshelf full of comic books -yay!- and even more animals just lounging around.

I walked back out and over to the pond. I set down the little tiger and let him play around in the water.

"What's your name little dude?" I asked the tiger splashing around in the pond.

He looked at me as if to say 'are you talking to me?'

"Yes I am, what's your name?"

He sat there as if pondering (**A/N haha he's pondering in a pond**) and then went back to splashing.

"Okay. I'll call you...Ty." I said.

Ty the tiger stopped splashing again, sort of gave a little nod, and went back to splashing around. I laughed at him.

"Ty, stay here." I commanded, as if he was listening. Even though they understood me, the cubs were the hardest.

I stepped into the cabin and randomly grabbed a comic book before walking back out and sitting by the pond with my feet in the water.

I looked at the comic book I grabbed, Kick-Ass. Hmm. **(A/N I love this comic book! I'm on a car ride and reading it!**) Well. Whatever.

After a while Ty got tired and fell to sleep in my lap and then the tigers started walking up to me and laying down.

"Hey! Watch out!" A strangely familiar voice called out. Oh crap.

**So, who do you think that familiar voice is? Find out next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! It's Luna! Now tell me. What's a good book? I just got my kindle to work again and I wanna read! Please tell me!**

"Oh umm... Hi Nico." I said, quickly standing up. Nico was sort of jealous that I got to spend more time with his dad than he did.

"Oh. Hi Max." He said coldly. See?

"Ya, why were you telling me to watch out?"

"There are some new campers and one of them sort of has hair like yours."

"Oh. Okay well, got to go!" I quickly set down my comic book, scooped up Ty and ran out.

I never really liked Nico. He was always cold towards me. Sure he was cute and all, but a little bit of an ass.

I leaped gracefully over to the Big House again, waving at some campers and saying hi to a few, but never stopping.

When I finally got to the Big House I flew in -not literally, but I could if I wanted to- and looked around for Chiron, but only saw Dionysius playing cards with some of his invisible people.

"Oh," he said, "you and the sneezing tiger are back huh?"

"Yes, now where is Chiron?"

"Showing the new campers around, why?" He asked, laying down a card.

"Just got a visit from a none to friendly Nico talking about said campers." I said.

Dionysius just nodded, I need a nickname for him.

"Okay, well. I'm off." I said, he just nodded again. I rolled my eyes and leaped out, looking left and right, than dashing off to the latter.

As I ran a felt a hand close around my wrist and pull to a stop, I got into my fighting stance and got all defendy. It was only Annabeth.

"Hey Maximum!" She said cheerily, "Just wondering how you like your cabin?"

"I love it! But listen, I have to run! See you at dinner okay?" I rushed.

"M'kay!" She said happily and then skipped off. Wow, did Percy kiss her or something?

I cleared that of my mind and ran around trying to find Chiron. I finally found him on the beach.

Quickly I smoothed my hair, unwrinkled my dress, and casually walked up to him as it it were just chance that we happened to me here.

"Sup Chiron! My man, my main man! Wassup bro?" I said trying to sound hip.

"The new campers are down at the crafts center with Hunter." He said as if reading my mind.

"Than-" I said quickly but before I could finish and/or dash off, he grabbed my by my wrist.

"Maximum, they are in your cabin, how bout you go and wait."

Campers in my cabin! Yay! I knew they were mutants because last time I checked I haven't 'hooked up' with anyone and if I had, the kid would be less than 3 years old.

I ran back to my cabin, even though it was more like gliding. I then got on one of the bunks and started to read a comic book as if to say, ya I'm your patron goddess, ain't that cool.

But soon one comic book turned into four, and four turned into twenty, and reading turned into dozing, and dozing turned into sleeping, and sleeping turned into napping. Yep that's what happens when you keep me waiting, I fall to sleep.

Before I knew it I heard someone clear their throats and I quickly sat up, and slammed my face into the bunk above me

"Holy mother of Ποςειδώνας και ο Δίας." I cursed.

Thunder boomed from overhead, meaning Zeus heard.

"O μπαμπάς είμαι εκφράζοντας τον εαυτό μου!" I shouted back at him before remembering the newbies.

What a goddess I am, asleep on a bunk, covered in comic books and I wake up to cussing at Zeus.

"You know you shouldn't talk to the gods that way." Said another strangely familiar voice. This time it wasn't Nico though.

I slowly turned around, and there they stood, all in the entrance blocking of the light flow, the Flock.

**Okay, so it wasn't the Flock at the beginning but Nico sort of brought drama. Also Max screamed : 'holy mother of Poseidon and Zeus' and also, 'dad I'm just expressing myself!' Okay, review! If you want to. Also, have any good ideas for some FanFics? Plus sorry its short. I'm extremely rushed for time, as in ten minutes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Tis I Luna! And here is a disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: MR or PJO  
Claimer: Plot and my ingenious umm...something.**

Max's POV

I smiled awkwardly at the flock, throwing my mind blocks up so high that an airplane couldn't get over it, much less a snotty little curly haired bird kid.

All of a sudden the dinner horn blasted through the air. Ahh saved by the bel- er horn.

I gave another smile like grimace, or maybe it was a grimace like smile, and quickly darted off like an arrow whizzing through the air.

I reached the pavilion before most of the campers and quickly ran over to Chiron.

"Chiron! Τι κάνουν εδώ?" I hissed in Greek -Chiron! What are they doing here?- while pointing at the flock who were now entering the pavilion.

"Νόμιζα πως ήταν ενθουσιασμένοι με τα νέα κατασκηνωτές!" He said. -I thought you were excited about the new campers-

"ήταν ενθουσιασμένος, όχι πια δεν είμαι." I said, pointing my finger at him. -was excited, not anymore I'm not-

"κατ 'ανώτατο όριο, ηρέμησε!" He said slowly, -Maximum, calm down!-

"ηρεμήσει "εγώ δεν θα« ηρεμήσει »με τους προδότες εδώ!" I said with a bit of hysteria in my voice. -'calm down' I will not 'calm down' with those traitors here!-

By now the whole camp was here and watching, including the assholes, I mean, the flock.

"max Τους μισώ πάρα πολύ, αλλά απλά πρέπει να ηρεμήσουμε και να τις αγνοήσει, είναι το πιο εύκολο πράγμα να κάνει!" He said sternly. -max i hate them too, but you just have to calm down and ignore them, it's the easiest thing to do!-

You know what I hated the most was knowing that he was right, it just burned up my insides like I was set on Greek Fire, let me tell you that hurts, and is really hard to roast a marshmallow over.

"οι γαμημένο μουνιά, εγώ θα πρέπει να εξατμίσουν συγνώμη γαϊδούρια τους και στη συνέχεια να το φως τους στη φωτιά, ώστε να μπορούν να αισθάνονται το ήμισυ του το κακό ένιωσα." I grumbled under my breathe. What I just said is for me to know, and you to hopefully never find out.

I slumped over and sat at my table, the flock across from me.

"Umm, hi." Gazzy said slowly, as if afraid I would bite, which I would by the way, "I'm Zephyr and this is Nicholas, James, Monique, and Ariel."

"Hi." I said coldly to them.

"What's your name?" Angel/Ariel asked, pulling the whole 'I'm super innocent' façade. Get this little bitch, it ain't working! I said that all in my snarl. Like if it were translated into words it would either be that or 'f*** you!' Let's go with the first one.

"ανώτατο όριο" I said in Greek.

"Come again?" Angel asked again.

"Maximal" I said in Swedish.

"Is that even English?"

"No." I said.

"Okay, what's your name, in English?"

"Maximum." I said flatly.

They all gasped and were probably thinking of me as Max, which was me but I was different and they thought I wasn't me but I really was me although I changed. But they weren't thinking of ME as Max just Max which so happened to be me, does that make sense?

"Maximum?" Iggy/James said slowly, and all of a sudden I noticed he had clearer eyes, as in not that foggy haze blue, but a bright bright clear one. Huh, must've gotten his vision back.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' "your oh so amazing patron goddess! Now, I need to be cursing Chiron's name under my breathe in different languages so if you can excuse me-" I said standing up, but someone grabbed my wrist, I quickly turned around, flipping whoever grabbed my wrist over my shoulder. That whoever just happening to be Fang.

I leaned over him, he didn't even seem fazed.

"Wait, you know where all mutants are right?" He asked, still on the ground.

"Ya."

"Well can you tell me where Maximum Ride is?"

I stiffened.

"She died." I said stiffly

"Please, just try, I don't feel as if she's dead!"

"Okay, I will try." I said, then acted like I was concentrating really hard, "O my gosh she is alive!"

The flock all perked up and stared at me excitedly, even the devils spawn known as Angel.

"Where is she?!" Fang asked perkily.

"Right here." I whispered before darting off into the forest.

**Okay, I'm sorry I made Max reveal herself so quickly, I just didn't know how else to do it**!


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Luna! I don't own either Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I'm planning on it! Thank you to all the reviewers! Also to MagsRocks, thanks for the idea! I seriously wasn't sure how to do the beginning of this, but you really helped! Now, anyone who is actually reading this, read on!**

Max's POV 

I did the only thing natural for a bird kid goddess that's running away from their past, I climbed up a tree and started to cry. Now don't think I did this everyday, just days like these. I was deep in the forest where monsters roamed freely, but they knew better than to bother me.

Once my little sob fest of misery and repeats of 'why, why are they here?' I simply popped up my iPod, put it on shuffle, popped up some Deadpool comics (**A/N he and kick ass are my favorite!**), and sat there, reading in a tree. I know I shouldn't use electronics, but I have my force field up, so no one -including monsters- got the transmission.

Every once and a while I'd hear a distant 'MAX!' But I ignored it. When I was listening to Blame It On the Girls by MIKA (**A/N I also love this song and LOVE MIKA**!) someone even walked right under me. I ignored them.

Now, as in right now, I was listening to Popular Song, also by MIKA and Ariana Grande.

_La la, la la_

_You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish  
Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_[Chorus:]_

_My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know_

_Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_Always on the lookout for someone to hate,  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes, and in between them  
Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them  
You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
Ooh, the joke's on you  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,  
"How come you look so cool?"  
'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)  
I said, that's the only thing I've learned at school_

_[Chorus:]  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know_

_Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
(It's all you ever need to know)  
It's all you ever need to know_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you._

_That's all you ever need to know..._

_(That's all you ever need to kno__w...)_

I was so engrossed in the song and my comic book, I didn't even notice someone had climbed up next to me.

I slowly turned around and saw, Percy.

"Oh hi Percy." I said glumly.

"Hi Max."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked

"Max you always come here when you're sad," He said laughing, "listen Max, it will be all right." He then threw his arm over my shoulder and I leaned on him. Not in a 'I'm in love' sort of way, more like a protective brother and sister sort of way. Plus he was dating Annabeth.

We just sat there like that for a while before we heard a strangled cry from underneath us.

I looked down and saw Fang. He looked, sad?

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"What are you doing with him!" He said him as if it were toxic waste at the bottom of the ocean.

"I'll have you know, Max is my friend." Percy said, switching into protective mode.

"Ya, 'friend'." Fang said, making bunny ears around friend.

"What the hell Fang!" I shrieked, "You and I aren't dating anymore, we aren't even friends! Percy is my friend not my boyfriend!"

Fang looked embarrassed.

"Oh." He mumbled.

Percy jumped down from the tree. It was surprising that he was actually an inch taller than Fang.

"Listen up here Tooth," Percy said, getting all up in Fangs face, "if you mess with Max, I will personally rip your spine out and then beat you with it."

I never knew Seaweed Brain could be menacing, but he was, and Fang was cowering with fear, what a loser.

"Percy, it's okay," I said slowly, "Oh and Fag, I mean Fang?" He looked at me expectantly, "Tell the Flock, you just made me hate them even more." His face fell, but he still didn't move.

I whistled and two hell hounds, one hydra, and a dragon stepped out of the dark.

"Fang, leave now." I said before sending the two hellhounds on him, he ran off in fear.

I jumped down from the tree and proceeded to pet the to hellhound.

Although they may seem menacing, they're just like good ole Zeus, big softies.

"Thanks Perce." I said giving him a hug. He really was like a brother.

Soon after that we walked back into camp. I said goodbye and then walked to my cabin, I wasn't allowed to go back to Olympus until the end of the week,what a jack rule.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw the Flock all sitting on the bunks. Their faces were tear stricken, I ignored them and stepped into the bathroom. I think they were surprised I ignored them, but I ignored that too.

When I stepped back out of the bathroom I was wearing a shirt with Deadpool eating a taco and underneath it said **Deadpool: deadly assassin and taco enthusiast**, and some pajama pants. Once again, I ignored them and got into my bunk, falling asleep in about 5 seconds flat, no just kidding. I just shut off my brain activity and started breathing evenly.

They were all quiet, even Nudge, but then they all got into their bunks and actually fell asleep. I sat in bed, awake till about 1:30 A.M. just thinking.

Then I finally fell asleep to the steady rhythm of the Flocks breathing, I just had to avoid them for a week, easy peasy lemon squeezy. Not.

**OMG OMG OMG! Okay so I'm at my Grandmothers house and I'm wandering around and I go up to the garage, it's seperate from the house, and I look in and then go to the second level and there's a COFFIN! So I run back down and into the house, screaming the whole way, and then I ask my dad and he said that they used it for Halloween, like someone would hide in it and then scare the kids coming by. For a second I thought my grandma was an axe murderer or something. Coffins are cool. Anyways, read and review! If you want to. Ps sorry its short, I'm really crappy about making long chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Max's POV

When I woke up the next day the flock was already gone. Good. That made ignoring them so much easier.

I stood up and put on a white Sheinside Chiffon dress. Don't think I know that by heart, I just read the label.

I then walked out of the door and over to the pavilion for breakfast, since I didn't get dinner, I piled up my plate. I then walked over to my table and sat down, no one was there except for Gazzy.

Ignoring him, I ate my bagel slowly. I looked over at Gazzy and he was staring at me. I quickly turned away and finished my bagel, reaching out to grab my olive bread. I ate that and looked over at him again, he was still staring at me. I then proceeded to eat and look at him finding him staring back at me. After I finished some yoghurt, and he was STILL looking at me, I finally cracked.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You just look so different." He said slowly.

"No dip Sherlock." I said, a feeble laugh escaped him before my glare shut him up (**A/N I almost typed shit him up**).

We sat in silence and I kept eating, enjoying my food.

"I mean," he started up again and I groaned, "your hair is different, your eyes are different, you're wearing a dress, for goodness sakes."

"Ya, I've changed since you and the flock kicked me to the curb." He flinched, good.

"I didn't want you to leave Max," he said quietly, "but everyone else did, and if I said I still wanted you they would have kicked me out too."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking back on that day.

_"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" I said standing up so fast I knocked over the chair I was sitting on. I had an angry/confused look on my face. _

_"No Max," Gazzy said, "you've been extremely unlike yourself for days!"_

"Gazzy, if anything you started the whole reaction." I said.

His eyes brimmed with tears, I felt a little bad. Okay a lot bad. And it took all, well most at least, of my will power not to run over and comfort him.

"I...I gotta go." He said sadly, standing up and walking away.

"Gazzy..." I said exasperatedly, he turned back around, some tears dripping out of his eyes, "I guess I forgive you, but no one else."

His face brightened up and he ran over to give me a hug, I stiffened up for a second before hugging him back, he was crying on my back -I think they were tears of joy- and I was patting his.

We finally pulled away. He wiped the tears off his face and smiled brightly at me, I let a feeble smile return.

Truth be told, I think he was actually telling the truth. If that makes sense.

"Hey, want to ask Chiron if we can go for a walk? And if not just sneak out?" I asked mischievously.

He nodded vigorously and I laughed. I stood up and grabbed his hand, and we went running over to the big house, I was more like jogging to make sure I didn't get too ahead of Gazzy.

We quickly reached said Big House and I stomped in.

"Hey Big D!" I said cheerily to Dionysius, "Where's mister Chiron on this bright summer day?"

He looked at me with a bored expression.

"Teaching archery." He said with a voice to match his features.

"Okay!" I then skipped out grabbed Gazzy's hand again and ran over to the archery lessons.

"Ahh Miss Maximum, what brings you here?" Chiron asked.

"Αναρωτιόμουν αν θα μπορούσαμε να πάμε παρέα με την ΑΤΕ?" I said it more as a question. -I was wondering if we could go hang out with Atë-

"καλά είσαι η θεά εδώ!" He exclaimed -well you're the Goddess here-.

I smiled.

"Thanks!" I yelled before grabbing Gazzy's hand again and bolting off. We stopped at Thalia's pine tree.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked.

"Just down to the bottom of the hill I have someone you might want to meet." We then walked down the hill and I whistled, yep that's how I call the goddess of mischief, like I'm calling a dog.

I fast wind whipped up and all of a sudden Atë was there.

"Atë, my old friend how's it been?" I asked her, giving her a high five.

"The usual, wreaking havoc, cursing fathers name for throwing me off Olympus." She said, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

Atë had bright red hair that was neatly kept, brown eyes that were full of mischief, and an elvish complexion. She was about 6 foot 2 inches tall, my height, and was very funny. She was the goddess of mischief. Thrown out of Olympus by daddy dearest because Hera was a bitch, another reason I hate her.

"Who's this midget?" She said, looking at Gazzy.

"This," I said walking behind him, "is your apprentice." I smiled slyly.

Atë's face broke into a huge smile.

"A fellow rule breaker huh?" She turned away as if imagining what they were going to do, "listen kid, you and Max come back here tomorrow at noon, I've got an annoying little boy calling my name, won't listen to his parents and is a sexist pig."

We smiled at each other and I held out my hand, she took it.

"Until tomorrow!" She said before whipping up the wind again and disappearing.

"Who was that?" Gazzy asked, I laughed.

"That was Atë, goddess of mischief, one of my best friends."

"What did you mean by 'apprentice'?"

"She's gonna teach you everything she knows."

He smiled evilly. I was reconsidering showing him Atë, but hey, a kids gotta have some fun.

We ran back up the hill and down to the sword fighting class, where we met up with the rest of the Flock. I scowled at them and whispered in Gazzy's ear.

"Don't tell them about your mission." I said it so quietly, that if he was human he wouldn't be able to hear it, but he wasn't human so he heard it and started to giggle.

"Well," I said loudly, "I've gotta go! Gazzy meet me at the pavilion for breakfast again tomorrow, and then well go, okay?"

He nodded and I skipped away, I could hear the flock questioning Gazzy but he didn't speak, he must have put up mind blocks too because Angel seemed exasperated.

I smiled, Gazzy was a good flock member, probably the only one with that virtue.

**Sooo...who's POV should I do next, Gazzy? Fang? Max? Atë? Oh P.S. Atë is also spelt Até. Just by the way. Also BTW sorry it was so short! It was more of a fill in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sory I haven't updated this in like, since I last updated this! :P**

Fangs POV 

I watched as Max and Gazzy came skipping up the hill, gah! Why did she forgive him? Of all people. Okay that is extremely rude of me, but hey! She could have forgiven me, but I doubt she ever would.

Max whispered something inaudible in his ear before straightening up.

"Well," She said loudly, "I've gotta go! Gazzy meet me at the pavilion for breakfast again tomorrow, and then we'll go, okay?"

Gazzy nodded and Max skipped away.

"Well?" I asked persistently, "What did she say?"

"Nothing." Gazzy said stubbornly, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up at me. That little-

"Fang don't think that! And Gazzy, take down your mind blocks." Angel said, clearly annoyed by us.

Gazzy just shook his head and turned his back on us.

"Come on Gasman! Tell me at least!" Iggy said, poking at Gazzy's shoulder.

"Nope," He said, popping the P, "I promised not to say and/or think about it."  
Gosh that kid was a pain.

"Gazzy! We deserve to know at least a little!" Nudge said sadly, pulling one of her now famous one liners. Those used to be my thing.

"Ya," Some random kid from behind us said, we looked at her weirdly, "sorry, couldn't help myself! I'm Cornelia! But call me Cory."

She held out her small hand and I tentatively took it.

"Fang." I said slowly, looking her over. She was about 5"4' and had shoulder length blonde hair with green streaks in it. She was wearing a knee length white dress and loafers. Her eyes were spring green and she had a light tan. She also had a circlet made of wheat placed delicately on her head.

"I'm Angel," Angel said, going into sweet little girl mode, "This is Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge." She pointed to each of them in turn.

"Cool! Well, I've got to go and keep Grover from playing Hilary Duff! Last time that happened we fell asleep and the strawberry plants wrapped all around us, took forever to get out! When we finally did we had Grover go sit in a corner. Not really, more like he had to bend to Mr. D's every whim, gosh I would hate that! I had to play five rounds of Pinacle last time I did something bad! Mr. D never plays fair so that makes it even harder! The more you loose the more you have to play! Well I've got to go BIIYYYEEE!" She said that all in a happy tone and one breathe before pronouncing bye like bye and then a long e **(A/N like the VanBurens in MPGIS)** and skipping off, leaving us with confused looks on our faces and an overload of unnecessary information.

"Well, she seems..." Gazzy stopped, seeming to be at a loss of words, "nice." He finally decided.

"Ya, now Gazzy tell us!" Angel said, leading us into another round of 'Come on Gazzy tell us!' And being answered 'No way José!' Until Gazzy checked his non existent watch and saying that he had archery, which we know wasn't true but we just went with it. That kid was a pain in the-

"FANG!" Angel yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and stalked off to the cabin.

I really liked the place. Roomy and comfortable beds. But the tigers really unnerved me. They looked at me like I was a piece of meat, which I guess I sort of was.

*sigh*

Why couldn't Max just forgive us? Forgive me? I loved her, and she knew that, but ignored the fact.

I stepped into the cabin only to find -did you guess it? Or maybe not- Max. She was sitting on her bunk and petting a large tiger like it was a little kitten.

"Hi." I said before walking over to my bunk.

She glared at me before going back to the affectionate tiger.

"Max can I talk to you?" I asked.

"No." She said coldly. Short, simple, and cold.

"Come on! Please?" I said, walking up to her bunk and putting my hand on hers.

She yanked her hand from underneath mine, like I had burned her. She looked up at me, disgust etched in her flawless features.

"No! Just no! You guys kicked me out! No matter how much you beg and plead I won't forgive you! You guys broke me! I was dead on the inside. When I came here I felt much more alive. I find it unfair that you come back and butt into my life, killing me once again!" She had gone to screaming in the past few seconds and tears leaked from her face. Then she started sobbing, I don't know why. Did we really hurt her that bad?

I pulled her into a hug and she didn't persist, she just sobbed into my chest.

I hugged her tight and tried to soothe her. She just cried more. When it finally receded to sniffles and sighs she pushed away, wiping her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." She said running out the door.

"Wait! Max!" I yelled, following her out, but she was already gone.

I slumped and fell on my bed, my hands covering my eyes as I groaned. That girl was so...bipolar, for loss of better words.

Mad, sad, disappearing. If that made sense.

A small knock on the side of the door frame made me pull my hands off of my head. It was the dude that looked like me.

He had shaggy black hair, olive skin, and dark eyes. Gosh, we were like twins.

"What?" I growled.

"You having troubles with Maxi-Poo?" He asked, sarcastically but still helpfully.

"How could you tell?" I said sarcastically as well.

He just shrugged, "My spidey senses."

"Haha" I said, rolling my eyes.

"To tell the truth, at first I didn't like Max. She was perfect. And she got to spend more time with my dad than me, that pissed me big time. I was cold to her, but then I actually started to like her, but still acted cold to her. Couldn't let her in on why I was suddenly nice, now could I?"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Just give her a chance. Do what she says, lay off of her. Maybe she'll warm up to you." He said, coldly might I add, before swinging around and marching out, stopping next to a tiger and awkwardly patting its head then continued out.

Ya that helped! How would I get her to forgive me if I had to avoid her? Gosh! Why was she so...so...so impossible. I loved her but she didn't love me, we were wrong and she didn't see that. She changed so much, but was still the same stubborn Max, and according to her, we were a burden on her shoulders weighing her down as her light delicate prancing footsteps changed to led, dragging behind her as she reached to be free.

I guess we were pretty dang bad. Did we deserve her? No. Would we do anything to get her back? Heck yes.

**Okay, sorry for the shortness crappiness and Max OOCeness. Right now I'm listening to My Love by Sia. Just in case you wanted to know! I FREAKING LOVE IT! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOO long! Been extremely busy! P.S. for anyone who cares, I just ordered my dream shoes, and some of my dream shirts, and tomorrow I'm ordering my dream dress that I will wear whenever I go somewhere even relatively fancy! Also…**

**Pwnie3: I love those songs! Do you like his song 'Happy Ending'? I have it stuck in my head!**

**NeverASingleDoubt: thank you! :9 **

* * *

Max POV

Oh my god I am such a wussy! I'm so mad at myself! I'm mad at Fang, then I brake down freaking crying and he hugs me. HE HUGS ME! Then I run away of course. I'm especially proud of that last part.

I still want to kill Fag -oops, I mean Fang, but, well, that's it. I just want to rip his throat at and then stuff it up his butt.

As I was running and my eyes were blurred with tears, I ran into a wall. I looked up through blurred eyes and saw, someone in black. With black hair.

"Go away Fang." I said, wiping my tears and standing up. I AM SUCH A MOTHER FREAKING WUSSY!

"I'm not Fang." A familiar voice said.

"Oh Nico," I sneered, regaining my composer and crossing my arms, "what do you want?"

Seriously, he looks hurt.

"Well, umm I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said meekly. I'm almost 1,000% sure my surprise was showing.

"Umm…I guess so?" I answered, sounding like more of a question than anything else.

"Oh, umm…okay…" he looked down at his feet and fiddled with his hands. He had a watch on his right wrist and it said 3:49. Cool. Wait. 3:49!? OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

"Err…sorry Nico, I got to go, I'll talk to you later okay?" I rushed.

"Um…okay…" but I didn't hear him, I was already sprinting away.

You may be saying 'oh Max! Why are you running away?' Well the answer is I have tea with Hades and tea is always at 4.

Rushing to the cabin and ignoring Fag -er Fang, I grabbed a leather jacket and some floral flats. Jamming the flats on my feet and pulling my jacket on rushingly. Does that make sense?

"Max-" Fang started, reaching out.

"Can't talk, gotta go for tea with The Lord of the Dead!"

Taking a last look at his face and braking out laughing I snapped, immediately transporting to Hades Home A.K.A. Hell.

"Hello Uncle!" I said cheerily, skipping up to Hades whom was sitting at the tea table with some ghosts.

"G'day Maximum." Hades said, all gloom and doom.

"Hello Silena, Beckendorf." I nodded politely. They were dead so, you know, they were here.

"Max." Silena nodded curtly back, Beckendorf just waved.

"Pardon me, I must get some business done with my niece." Hades told the two ghosts. They nodded in understanding and floated away.

"Now, Max, how has it been?" Hades asked as I sat on the bench across from him and poured myself some tea.

"You know, my arch enemies are back, I befriended one, Atë needs him as her apprentice, and my tigers are going to maul one." I said, taking a sip of the steaming tea. (**A/N I love tea!)**

"Of course, the usual." He said. I laughed, it was the usual. Except for the Atë part. I have many arch nemesis's, and I befriend at least one most of the time. Tiger mauling, it's something that happens on a daily basis here in my book.

"Of course." We sat in silence and drank the tea. Don't think it's weird that Lord Hades drinks tea, he's a tea fanatic. I drink tea because, well, I don't know. It's tea.

"Soo…" I trailed, "how's Persephone been?" Hey, I'm trying to make polite conversation!

"I have no idea, it is summer time after all." He answered, oh yah. Persephone is up with her mother, Miss Nature herself.

"Oh." I said, somewhat awkwardly before taking a sip of tea. This is how the tea usually goes. With Demeter it's : We should have some cereal with this!

"Well, how's Nico?" Hades asked after a minute.

"Hmm? Oh fine, a bit strange as of lately."

"Oh, okay then."

I started whistling, just some nameless tune.

"What is that you are whistling?" Hades asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

That's pretty much how the rest of the time went. Small -no minuscule talk.

"Wow look at the time! Best be going back to Camp before dinner!" I said, looking at the coca cola clock that The Lord of the Dead had hanging up.

"Yes of course! Tell Nico I said hello!" Hades told me before I snapped and teleported away. It's like apparition!

I stumbled as I fell upon half blood hill, disturbing Peleus and getting some crisp socks at it.

I walked over to the pavilion and sat by Chiron. I mean, Dionysius doesn't have to sit at his table, why do I?

"Hello Chiron, Dinosaur." I said, lending each a quick wave before eating the food already sitting there.

"Where have you been?" A voice said behind me.

I whipped around and saw…Fang. He was supposed to be mauled by tigers, what happened?

"Chiron δεν σας προειδοποιήσαμε μακριά τις τίγρεις?" (Chiron did you warn away the tigers) I asked the centaur sternly.

"Συγγνώμη, εγώ δεν θα μπορούσε να τους αφήσουμε να τον σκοτώσει." (Sorry, I couldn't let them kill him) he answered apologetically.

"ότι δεν επρόκειτο να σκοτώσει," (They weren't going to kill) I said exasperated, "απλά κόπανος!" (Just maul)

"You didn't answer me! Where. Have. You. Been!" Fang butted in.

"Having tea." I said between clenched teeth.

"_No you haven't!_" He shrieked, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes I have. Chiron, I'm going to ask Zeus if I can leave early," I said before stormin out like the drama goddess I'm not but act like I am, "oh, and Nico, your dad said hi."

I then stormed down to this little waterfall in the middle of the woods and pulled out a gold drachma. I wouldn't leave today, but maybe tomorrow, I had promised Gazzy and I was going to keep that, I flipped the coin in and stated clearly.

"Lord Zeus, Olympus." The image flickered and slid into place.

**Definitely a fill in, sorry! Here everyone! Steal these virtual cookies, no not the cookie dough! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I love the cookie dough. :( please forgive me! Ska du inte skärpa cookies spetsiga poäng och hugga mig! Tack! Jag älskar du!**


End file.
